Button Yer Ed
"Button Yer Ed" is the 25th Season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy accidentally gets a fly lodged in his voice box and goes through a bunch of things that he doesn't want to do due to his friends misinterpreting what he is trying to say. Plot As Edd is preparing to eat breakfast, his grapefruit splats juice in his face. Suddenly Eddy comes into the house withEd. Ed walks straight through Edd's screen door breaking it, resulting in Edd frantically trying to mend the door back to its original state and complain about how bad it is that the screen door was busted and how insects can now come into his house. As a fly makes its way into the house, Edd grabs a spatula to hit it with, but fails when he tries. Eddy tries afterward, but right when he is about to swat the fly, it flies straight into his voice-box and gets lodged into it, disabling his ability to communicate (Ed originally thought he had gotten deaf, but Edd corrected him on what really happened). Ed then pulled one of Eddy's hairs off to see if he can't talk. This causes Eddy to cry in pain, but no sound comes out of his mouth. Ed then figures Eddy cannot talk right now because of the fly being stuck in his voice box. Trying to make the situation easier for Eddy, Edd gives Eddy a bell to put around his neck. Edd tells Eddy to ring it whenever he needs to say something. He rings it and tries to charade out what he wants, but Edd and Ed don't identify what Eddy is trying to say to them. Upon exiting the house, they encounter Rolf walking his cow. Rolf is wondering why Eddy is wearing a bell. Ed and Edd explain why to Rolf. Eddy continues to ring his bell impatiently. Ed and Edd make numerous guesses, but Rolf figures out that Eddy is hungry. Rolf then invites them for lunch at his house. Rolf has various types of food, such as sausage, squid, cheese, baguettes, fish sticks and fish heads. Ed is then disgracing Rolf's food by playing with it instead of eating it. Rolf asks Edd if his fish sticks are good. Edd takes a bite into it, but as he chews it his eyes are watering from the taste. When Eddy is about to eat his sausage it explodes in his face. He then tries to tell them through his bell that he doesn't want to eat the sausage, but Rolf misinterprets that he wants one of them to feed him like a baby. Ed then tries to feed it to him, but Eddy refuses no matter how Ed tries to serve it to him. After lunch at Rolf's house, Rolf still doesn't realize that he is misunderstanding what Eddy is saying. They take Eddy with them for synchronized swimming. This continues for a while until Eddy rings his bell for something else. Then Eddy takes a ride on the unicycle of doom which makes him rush through Jimmy's House, a fence reversing his direction, then flown from a lightpole and him being hurt a lot after the ride is over. Eddy goes back to his room, exhausted. Rolf misunderstands Eddy again and thinks he is too hot and sweaty and must cool off. He puts a refrigerator in his room and turns the temperature to "Brrrr!" to keep him cool. It gets so cold that it actually starts to snow. Eddy then approaches his window and rings his bell in front of the Ed, Edd and Rolf. Eddy escapes from his house, trying to get away from them. Eddy then rings his bell accidentally. They run after Eddy thinking he wants something. He hits the fence. Eddy tried to tell them what he wanted again, but Rolf misunderstands him again (He got the paper part right, but mistakenly thought he wanted some corn when he really wanted a writing utensil). When he tries to tell them what he really wants, they think he wants to face his greatest fear. Eddy is then forced to fight in a bull-fighting like match, but the vicious beast that he has to face is surprisingly a rooster. Eddy doesn't take the fight seriously until the rooster becomes aggressive, and starts chasing him around the ring. The fight goes for a while until Plank catches the rooster and then Eddy escapes after Jonny "rescues" Rolf's rooster. He hides in a tree to avoid them, Ed and Edd give up and go back to Edd's house. When he gets stuck to a branch in the tree, he gets his voice back. The problem however is that he can't get free. He cries to his friends for help. Edd and Ed hear him, but think this is all in their minds. Eddy still remains stuck in the tree moments before the screen fades to black. Characters *Edd (Double D) *Ed *Eddy *Rolf *Plank *Jonny 2x4 Cameos *Jimmy Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:11m Category:CN